Conventionally, in a hospital or the like, a solid drug supply device is publicly known that supplies each patient with multiple types of tablets or capsule drugs (hereinafter these drugs are referred to as solid drugs) that are prescribed by a doctor for each of the patients, by separately packaging each of a single administration dosage of the drugs (a single administration dosage) into a divided package. However, it becomes important to check that the correct number of the solid drugs prescribed by the doctor is actually separately packaged into each of the divided packages. As an inspection device for inspecting the above-described number, there is a device that captures an image of the solid drugs in a state of being separately packaged into the divided package, and by doing so, checks that the correct number of the solid drugs prescribed by the doctor is separately packaged into each of the divided packages (refer to Patent Literature 1).